I Thought She Knew
by arana-chan
Summary: 3 months after the death of the girl he loves, Tai regrets that he never told her. Set to NSYNC's 'I Thought She Knew.'


She was my once in a lifetime  
  
Happy ending come true  
  
Oh, I guess I should have told her  
  
I thought she knew  
  
Tai sighed as he looked at the grave of his friend. The gravestone read, Sora Takenouchi, beloved friend and daughter. June 6th, 1979- September 11th, 2001. It was now October, and every month since her death, he had gone to her grave. Tai remembered that day too well. The Digidestined had gone to New York City to visit Mimi. She and Tai had a fight, and Sora ran away and went to the World Trade Center. Two planes crashed into the towers, and they were destroyed. While she had escaped the destruction, she'd been injured fatally. Tai had managed to get her out of there, and brought her to the store where the others had hid. Sora had bled to death in that store. Not only that, she died in Tai's arms. He could still hear her laughing. She was his in once in a lifetime, a happy ending come true. "I guess I should've told you. But, I thought you knew, Sora-chan. I'm sorry I let you down. I'm sorry I never told you. I love you, Sora-chan," he whispered as he tossed a bunch of red roses on her grave. He smiled a little. Roses were her favorite flower, especially red ones.  
  
She said I took her for granted.  
  
That's the last thing I would do  
  
Oh, I'll never understand it  
  
I thought she knew  
  
What hurt Tai more than her death was what Sora had said to him that day. "I don't see why I'm your friend, Tai! All you do is take me for granted!" she'd told him before running out of Mimi's apartment. He tried to catch up with her, but she was too fast. Sora had been the fastest runner in their school. "I didn't take you for granted, Sora -chan. That's the last thing I would do," he said as he stared at her grave.  
  
I thought she knew my world revolved around her  
  
My love light burned for her alone  
  
But she couldn't see the flame  
  
Only myself to blame  
  
I should have known  
  
I should have known  
  
"I thought you knew my world revolved around you. You were the only girl I ever loved. It was my fault you couldn't see it. I have only myself to blame for your death. If I hadn't started that fight, you wouldn't have gone to the World Trade Center, and you would still be here. I'm sorry." He couldn't stop blaming himself. He hadn't been there for her, and she was dead because of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
A heart full of words left unspoken  
  
Now that we're through  
  
I'd sell my soul to have this silence broken  
  
Oh, I thought she knew  
  
I thought she knew  
  
Now that she was gone, Tai was empty. His world was full of a silence he would sell his soul to have broken. Sora had been his everything. He would give his life if it meant her happiness. But, his world had come crashing down around him. Sora was dead, and Tai had never told her that he was in love with her.  
  
I thought she knew my world revolved around her  
  
My love light burned for her alone  
  
But she couldn't see the flame  
  
Only myself to blame  
  
I should have known  
  
I should have known  
  
Tai walked home through a pelting rainstorm half an hour later, his heart heavy. Sora wasn't the only friend he'd lost in the past few months. Matt had died from a heart attack a few weeks after Sora's funeral. Hotaru had been killed in a car accident last month. He had no one now. His three best friends were dead, and it would be a long time until he saw them. Not until he reached heaven, at least.  
  
She was my once in a lifetime  
  
Happy ending come true  
  
Oh, I guess I should have told her  
  
But I thought she knew, ooh  
  
I thought she knew, yeah  
  
I thought she knew, ooh  
  
Ooh, I thought that she knew  
  
He entered his apartment, and turned on the TV. The phone rang. It was Mimi. "Tai, I've been wondering something. Maybe you can help me." "I'll try." "Okay. I know you loved Sora. I know that she loved you. Why didn't you tell her?" "I thought she knew." 


End file.
